


A New Home

by amintinat



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Off-screen Character Death, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amintinat/pseuds/amintinat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is hoping for a place to stay and Tony is reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

“I can’t do it, Steve! I don’t know how to raise a child! It would be hard enough with a normal kid!”

“Tony, you need to calm down. I understand how you feel but we can’t talk about this rationally if you work yourself into a state.”

Peter clung to the ceiling outside, head bowed to his chest.

_Please._

“I’m calm, okay? I’m calm. I’m just telling you, it’ll be better for him if he wasn’t around me. I feel for him, I really do. The way he lost his Uncle... And now his Aunt? That sucks. It really really sucks, but I can’t raise him. I can’t.”

Peter trembled.

“No-one’s asking you to raise him, Tony. And they’re definitely not asking you to do it alone. We’d look out for him and we’d do it together. He’s a good boy, it’s not like he’d be much trouble.”

There was a sigh and some shuffling as the two of them moved to sit down.

“I’m not disputing that. He’s a good person, obviously. A snarky little brat but still. I just... What could I give him?”

“What could _we_ give him.”

“Right. Yes. Fine. _We_.”

“Well, a home, for one. Hot meals. Support.”

Peter’s knuckles were turning white and tears were sliding along his cheeks into his hair.

_Please please please._

“Support? I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but we both sort of _leave the country_ on a fairly frequent basis. Sometimes the _planet_.”

“ _And so does he._ He’s _not_ normal and you _know that_. You think he wouldn’t _get_ that neither are _we_? He’s _smart_. He’s _strong_ , and I don’t just mean physically. All he needs is somewhere safe.”

“He needs somewhere he _feels_ safe-“

“ _Which is right here._ _Fuck_ , Tony. He’s been coming here for _months_ because he likes this place, he likes _you_ , he _trusts_ you and now he _needs_ you. And I don’t think you’re gonna turn your back on him.”

There was silence. Peter pushed himself deeper into the corner.

**_Please._ **

“...You’ll help?”

Peter’s eyes flew up and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

“I promise. I’ll even deal with Fury.”

Tony let out a small chuckle.

“Okay. Okay. He can stay here, if that’s what he wants.”

“Oh, he wants.”

“Should we go ask him now?”

“In the morning, I think. He needs his sleep.”

“And I need a drink. A very strong one. You want anything?”

“No, thanks.”

Shaking, Peter slowly made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. He was safe now. He would be safe here. He could sleep.


End file.
